1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specific compounds designed to inhibit cell growth signaling. In particular, PtdIns-3-kinase anti-metabolites are rationally designed to provide compounds that inhibit cell differentiation and/or cell proliferation, and/or which promote apoptosis by antagonizing myo-inositol cell growth signaling. The present invention also relates to therapeutic methods, e.g., treatment of cancer, including the administration of the compounds according to the invention.
2. Background of the Invention
For mammalian cells to survive, they must be able to respond rapidly to changes in their environment. Furthermore, for cells to reproduce and carry out other cooperative functions, they must be able to communicate efficiently with each other. Cells most frequently adapt to their environment and communicate with one another by means of chemical signals. An important feature of these signaling mechanisms is that in almost all cases a cell is able to detect a chemical signal without it being necessary for the chemical messenger itself to enter the cell. This permits the cell to maintain the homeostasis of its internal environment, thereby permitting the cell to respond to its external environment without being adversely affected by it.
These sensing functions are carried out by a variety of receptors, which are dispersed on the outer surface of the cell and function as “molecular antennae”. These receptors detect an incoming messenger and activate a signal pathway that ultimately regulates a cellular process such as secretion, contraction, metabolism or growth. In the cell's cellular plasma membrane, transduction mechanisms translate external signals into internal signals, which are then carried throughout the interior of the cell by chemicals known as “second messengers.”
In molecular terms, the process depends on a series of proteins within the cellular plasma membrane, each of which transmits information by inducing a conformational change in the protein next in line. At some point, the information is assigned to small molecules or even to ions within the cell's cytoplasm, which serve as the above-mentioned second messengers. The diffusion of the second messengers enables a signal to propagate rapidly throughout the cell.
Several major signal pathways are now known, but two seem to be of primary importance. One employs cyclic nucleotides as second messengers. These cyclic nucleotides activate a number of proteins inside the cell, which then cause a specific cellular response. The other major pathway employs a combination of second messengers that includes calcium ions as well as two substances whose origin is remarkable: myo-inositol-1,4,5-trisphosphate (IP3) and diacylglycerol (DAG). These compounds are cannibalized from the plasma membrane itself, by enzymes which are activated by specific cellular membrane receptors. However, this pathway requires that myo-inositol, in its non-phosphorylated form, be initially synthesized by the cell from glucose or obtained from the extracellular environment. Recently, another phosphatidylinositol signaling pathway has been identified and linked to the action of some growth factors and oncogenes. Phosphatidylinositol-3′-kinase (also designated type 1 phosphatidylinositol kinase) is found associated with a number of protein tyrosine kinases including the ligand-activated receptors for insulin, platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), epidermal growth factor (EGF), and colony-stimulating factor-1 (CSF-1) as well as proto-oncogene and oncogene tyrosine kinases (Y. Fukui et al., Oncogene Res., 4, 283 (1989)). This enzyme phosphorylates the D-3 position of the myo-inositol ring of phosphatidylinositols to give a class of phosphafdylinositol-3′-phosphates that are not substrates for hydrolysis by phosphatidylinositol phospholipase C. Accordingly, these compounds apparently exert their signaling action independently of the inositol phosphate pathway.
Based on the potential effects thereof on cell proliferation, differentiation and apoptosis, it would be beneficial if compounds could be obtained which selectively block phosphatidylinositol signaling pathways. More specifically, it would be beneficial if compounds could be obtained which antagonize myo-inositol metabolites produced by PtdIns-3-Kinase. Such compounds have significant therapeutic potential, in particular for treatment of cancer and other conditions involving abnormal cell differentiation and proliferation. Compounds having improved selectivity, solubility and stability are particularly desirable.